board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Terra Branford's Contest History
Who is Terra? "A mysterious young woman, controlled by the Empire, and born with the gift of magic..." - Final Fantasy 6 In the beginning of Final Fantasy 6, you begin the game fighting for the wrong side, though there is a reason for it. Terra Branford and two Imperial Soldiers lay waste to a town known as Narshe in an effort to steal the city's Esper, and Terra has no choice but to follow orders due to the Slave Crown forced upon her by Kefka, a general in the Imperial Army. Terra's natural talent with magic and the Magitek armor that the trio wears makes the seige a breeze, though the Empire soon learns that stealing Espers in an attempt to draw out their magic power is no cakewalk. The Esper in Narshe vaporizes the two Imperial Soldiers, then turns to Terra. But just when it seems that the Esper is going to blast the holy hell out of the poor girl, his tone changes, almost as if he knows who she is. What the...? Terra wakes up in Narshe a little while later, and a man named Arvis was nice enough to take the Slave Crown off of her while she was asleep. She begins her recovery process very quickly, almost at an inhuman pace, but has no time to rest herself despite knowing full well that she had just been a soldier in the Imperial Army. Arvis tries calming her down, but it's little use. The scene soon shifts to Imperial Soldiers barking at Arvis's door in hopes of capturing Terra again, but she manages to escape to the mines underneath Narshe and eventually escapes the town outright with a little assist from a thief, err.... TREASURE HUNTER named Locke. She spends a good deal of the game being torn. She knows that what she has done to Narshe was wrong and that she was under the effects of the Slave Crown, but she has one hell of a time getting herself on the right path and seems very lost in what she wants to do, almost as if she doesn't know who truly is. Foreshadowing, much? Though Final Fantasy 6 features an ensemble cast and gives a lot of time in developing all of the characters, Terra is the main character of the game and a good deal of the story is centered around her discovering who she truly is. It may seem like Terra finding herself only has to do with getting over past events, but the reality is that there is an entirely different person hidden within her lost past. Locke: Terra looks like she's in pain. Ramuh: Her very existence strikes fear into her own heart. Terra's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-5 Summer 2005 Contest - Devil Division - 8 Seed * Devil Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Dante, 27652 28.50% - 69379 71.50% * Extrapolated Strength --- 50th Place 17.10% For whatever reason, a massive Terra nomination movement went down before the Summer 2005 Contest. Even more odd is that several of Board 8's most notable users actually felt that Terra would beat Dante due to how wide the gap normally is between hero and villain. Unfortunately, Final Fantasy 6 doesn't work like other games. The ensemble cast makes it very difficult for an entire fanbase to center around one character, and Terra went out and stunk it up against Dante despite being the main character of a game that kicked ass in the Spring 2004 Contest. The stigma behind Final Fantasy 6 doing well in that contest yet not having one character that can do well in a character battle remains one of the big oddities of GameFAQs character battles. Yet despite Terra proving that FF6 characters will likely never be strong in contests, people still think that an exception exists somewhere in the game. Very strange. Summer 2006 Contest - Triforce Division - 4 Seed * Triforce Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Sarah Kerrigan, 58141 58.69% - 40922 41.31% * Triforce Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Zelda, 24005 20.55% - 92826 79.45% * Extrapolated Strength --- 52nd Place 18.38% Terra may have had a very predictable path, but at least her fans got to see her win a match. Now the question is whether she ever sees the field again. Winter 2010 Contest - Gear Division - 10 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Darth Revan, 27612 53.87% - 23647 46.13% * Gear Round 2 --- Lost to (2) Squall Leonhart, 25063 35.48% - 45568 64.52% * Extrapolated Strength --- 46th Place 25.80% Not many expected Terra to advance past Darth Revan. He was from Star Wars! And he even had a lightsaber in his match picture. But the Dissidia boost proved to be a little too much and Terra won comfortably. In the next round she lost as expected to Squall. Many doubted whether Terra would ever make the field again, and probably won't until we see FFVI remade for the DS. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 15 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 11893 36.55% - (4) Kirby, 15109 46.44% - (24) Princess Peach, 5533 17.01% Even taking into account that Peach held Kirby back Terra looked quite impressive in this match, which was even a day match. Terra has finally shaken off her early performances and with Dissidia she has turned into quite the mid-carder. Maybe next time she will be given a match where she can actually win. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 4 - 5 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Lost to (12) Charizard, 1393547.2% - 15591 52.8% For all her bad performances, Terra still has great support from FFVI fans (which have all chance of growing, as the mobile\Steam remaster and the SNES Classic inclusion make the game more available), hence a very high seed. And apparently 2013 wasn't a lucky break, as she got a nice percentage on Charizard and exposed him as overrated even when Final Fantasy is falling and Nintendo\Pokémon\Smash are rising. If there's another contest, Terra deserves a winnable round 1 adversary. Category:Contest Histories